


Kinktober 2019: Chaos Rings Edition

by Lewdsiea (Positron_Weapon_D)



Category: Chaos Rings (Video Games), Chaos Rings II (Video Games), Chaos Rings Omega (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, More tags and ships to come, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positron_Weapon_D/pseuds/Lewdsiea
Summary: A collection of spicy and steamy little fics set across the various spacetimes of the Chaos Rings series. A custom list of Kinktober prompts compiled from other lists, with some help and inspiration from everyone's favorite perv, Piu-Piu. A multitude of ships, and thirty-one different kinks. Are you ready to delve into the more private lives of the characters of Chaos Rings, Chaos Rings Omega, and Chaos Rings II? Hopefully, because I sure am!





	1. Day 1: Nipple Play (Darwin and Marie)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober as celebrated by the grown-up characters of Chaos Rings! I'm going to try to write a bunch of different ships, and on the off-chance that someone is reading...yes, I may take some requests if someone really wants to see a certain couple go at it. For now, though, enjoy! (Yes, I know I'm behind...)

While Darwin truly does love to tease and touch all of her body, there are times when Marie wants some special attention paid to one of her most sensitive spots...or rather, two of them. Her nipples have always been a hotspot of pleasure for her, and the way Darwin uses his mouth is truly extraordinary. He sucks so strongly, and his tongue can circle around with such impressive speed...it leaves her sighing and nearly moaning with pleasure. One of his warm hands travels upward to thumb the previously neglected nipple, and her hands move quickly over to his hair, fingers knotting through it.

“Darwin, that...feels good...!” There’s no way he doesn’t know it, but she may as well tell him, gasping the words out in between the soft noises she can’t help but make.

He pauses, looking up with a smile. Until he can put his mouth back on her, he uses his thumb to toy with the nipple his mouth had been so diligently tending to. “You’re cute, Marie...”

She pouts despite knowing full well that he’s trying get that very reaction out of her. Before she can say anything, though, she feels a gentle pinch to both of the buds in the center of each breast. He’s teasing her more, she realizes as he rolls them between his fingertips, and her nether regions are filled with a sort of tightness...a longing ache. Their bottom halves are both still covered, yet Marie finds herself grinding against Darwin’s hips. He groans, arching slightly from the stimulation, but not stopping his teasing. She repeats the motion, and he moves his mouth back to her nipple, sucking intensely. This only causes her to grind harder, whimpering as her body desires more.

She feels the warmth of his hand as he begins to stroke between her legs. Both hands, and his mouth...Darwin’s more of a high achiever than he gives himself credit for. She whines and gasps out his name, riding his fingers, his touch and his diligent sucking driving her crazy. The pleasurable sensations from her nipples send sparks down into her belly, further stoking that heat. It’s only a matter of minutes before she’s moaning, rubbing herself against his fingers and leaning further against his mouth. Maybe it’s greedy to want even more, but she _needs_ it. Her climax fast approaches, and she’s ready for it.

“Darwin, I’m—! I can’t...!” Words fail her, but her body doesn’t, muscles spasming wildly. Darwin releases her nipples, gasping for breath and stroking her through her peak until she falls against him, her body limp from what it’s just experienced.

For a minute, they just lie there in relative silence, holding each other. Marie’s underwear has gotten sticky, so once she regains her strength, she slides her last remaining garment down until she can kick them off.

“Ready to go already?” Darwin asks teasingly. He's obviously noticed her stripping down to nothing.

“Not quite...” She presses her lips against his, a smile on her face. “I’m thinking I should return the favor...”

“Return the...?” He begins to repeat what she’s said, as he often does when he’s attempting to understand something, but as her hand reaches down into his boxers and her tongue flicks against one of his nipples, he fully comprehends.

She gives the nub a strong suck, and he moans. She feels his hard appendage twitch against her hand, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of how he must be wanting her. When she said she’d return to favor, she meant it; after all, she’s not the only half of the couple with sensitivity to nipple play.


	2. Day 2: Praise Kink (Ayuta and Shea)

It’s embarrassing, really...but maybe after the long life Ayuta has lived, he’s learned to identify what turns a woman on almost instinctively. Shea herself didn’t know how much she liked being praised until Ayuta started doing it.  
  
“Shea...my princess...”  
  
The first time he said those words to her, his voice low from desire as his hands wrapped around her, his lips pressing against her neck, she felt a shiver as her nether regions heated up and tightened more than she thought possible from words alone. And from there, it was as though he burned it into his mind. He made love to her so gently and sweetly, with almost a sort of reverence as he continued to praise her. At the end of it, she climaxed like never before.  
  
Once more, Ayuta is playing to her weakness. He’s adoringly kissed all over her, and he’s managed to pleasure her with only his hands and his words. She wants more, though, greedy though it may be.  
  
He kisses her thigh and smiles up at her. “You need to tell me, Shea...what it is you want from me next...”  
  
He wants her to ask for him, that much she knows. How embarrassing it is...but she can almost hear his voice already as he praises her for being so obedient.  
  
“I...” Her voice is quiet, and she can’t meet his eyes. “Want you inside...Ayuta...”  
  
“So I can hear it.”  
  
She raises her voice ever so slightly. “I-I want you inside of me, Ayuta...!”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
She shivers with pleasure, and he does just as she’s asked. For a moment, she’s not sure if it’s the penetration or the praise that feels better; it’s likely a combination of the two.  
  
He thrusts gently at first, gradually increasing in intensity and speed. The curve of his manhood rubs her just the right way and she moans shamelessly as he moves.  
  
“Shea...you feel so good...”  
  
Further praise...she arches against him, and he presses kisses to her skin. They’re adoring, even without words. He can tell her as much that way, though she more than appreciates when he conveys it verbally.  
  
“You feel the same, don’t you?” She nods, whimpering softly. “So honest...I love that about you...”  
  
She clings to him, and he thrusts harder still. His messy hair is perfect for tangling her fingers through, and she can tell he enjoys the sensation. Her legs mimic what her arms are doing, but around his lower body. She wants to keep him as close as she can, while she moves ever closer to her peak.  
  
As time goes on, he loses the ability to keep praising her, telling her how good she is, words eventually failing him. In a way, that’s high praise on its own. He feels so good because of her...  
  
All of a sudden, he begins thrusting harder, and Shea can’t hold in her moans. Ayuta’s stamina is impressive, but if he doesn’t need to hold out, then he won’t. Her body is so much like an open book to him...maybe he can really tell how close she is.  
  
Her suspicions are quickly confirmed. “You’re about to come, aren’t you, Shea? Let go for me...my princess...” His voice is so gentle in contrast to his movements, and those last two words cause the heat pooling in her abdomen to become too much to contain. She does as he asks of her, letting ecstasy take over. He comes as well, and she feels him pulse as warmth fills her up.  
  
He holds her gently, his eyes closed, and once more, he tells her how good she is. She can’t speak again just yet, and the two are left to simply catch their breath.  
  
“Ayuta...” When she can finally speak again, she looks up at him. “It’s embarrassing...when you do nothing but praise me...”  
  
He smiles warmly, caressing her cheek. “But it makes you feel good.”  
  
“That’s...I’m not...!” Unable to argue, she nuzzles into his chest. “I’ve become so lewd thanks to you...”  
  
“I know...but I love you for it.”  
  
They kiss once more, and Shea can’t be mad at all as she cuddles up to him. Being told by Ayuta that he loves her. After the long time he’s lived, and all the women he’s had as partners, knowing that she’s the object of his affections is the highest praise of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...so I've been struggling with some pretty severe depression, but I'm still determined to get these done even though I've fallen behind! Right now, comments and kudos would be especially appreciated to help me. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention these would be short? Because these are going to be short. But hopefully short and also sweet, right? Or spicy? I don't know, so let me know in the comments. Kudos are also appreciated!


End file.
